


Gynecology

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Medical Kink, Muteness, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: You're a mute reader who was simply walking down one of the more isolated parts of the citadel after you decided to join this Pocket Mortys craze that's been going around when you suddenly felt a small prick in your neck before everything went black.





	Gynecology

You feel yourself wake up slowly in a dark room, lying flat on what felt like an operating table, your ankles and wrists bound down to the cold metal. After a moment, when all of your muscles and nerves become more aware of everything around you, you realize that your legs are propped up in a position as if you were giving birth or some shit like that. By this point, you start to panic. The last thing you remember was walking down an isolated road of the citadel a few weeks after the Pocket Mortys craze started.

And now, you're tied down to an operating table, your legs propped up on leg rests. You struggle and squirm to try and escape from the leather holding you down, yet it's no use. Suddenly, dim lights flip on as it causes you to squint your eyes. Even with how dim the lights were, it still stung your eyes with how long you spent in the dark.

"I see you're finally awake...~" You hear the familiar voice of a Rick as you lift your head up to see that it was none other than Surgeon Rick. His turquoise heels clicked against the floor as he walked over to you, his gloved hands behind his back. Once he made his way over to you, he looked down at you're tied down and helpless body with a provocative smirk as he trailed his eyes along with your body before looking back at your face and licking his lips.

You simply flushed red at his actions and began to struggle once more. The second he saw you start to squirm, he swiftly tightened the leather binding your wrists, making you wince in pain. You stopped your struggles and he hesitated for a moment before loosening your restraints once again. Even with his tinted glasses, you could already see a hint of lust in his eyes. Now you're really starting to catch on to what's happening. You thought the leg rests were just inconveniences, but now you knew they were there to keep your legs apart.

"Miss Y/N, are you aware that you're overdue for your gynecology?~" he purred out, making your face flush darker. His smirk simply widened at your reaction, bringing his hands from behind his back to reveal a pair of medical scissors. "Sorry, but it's a requirement that you're completely naked during the process...~"

Oh god, his tone of voice was so addicting and the arousal in it was contagious. It reverberated off the walls and tingled down your spine. You felt the cold metal of the scissors against your flesh as he cut through the fabric of your top. You didn't dare move a muscle since doing so could cause the scissors to pierce your skin. When you felt the cold air hit your torso, you shuddered softly as you watched your shirt turn into a sheet of fabric and thrown carelessly across the room. Now you start to struggle once again, to which the male harshly pushed down on your shoulders. "Jesus fucking Christ quit squirming..." He muttered in almost a whisper yell.

After a moment, his hands moved to push your bra up and out of the way of your breasts, smirking widely when he saw them bounce free. "Alright, Y/N, I've gotta run some — some tests on you first, make sure you don't have breast cancer and shit..." You could tell he was slowly starting to lose his composure by the volume of his voice, which was increasingly low and less professional. You knew he was trying, but his lust seemed just too much to make him not fail miserably.

His gloved hands traced up and down your waist for a moment before his thumbs grazed over your nipples, giving your breasts a gentle squeeze and making you moan out softly. "Oh? There's the reaction I'm looking for~" The surgeon purred out, his hands now roughly palming and groping at your breasts. You couldn't help but let out small moans every now and then, the moans seeming to simply push him onward.

After a moment, he suddenly stopped, making you whimper softly at the lack of contact as his hands trailed down your waist and thighs, walking over to situate himself between your legs. His hands grazed along your inner thighs, causing you to shudder. His fingers hooked onto the waistband of your pants as he tugged at them and pulled them down to your ankles. He crouched down before popping back up between your now bare legs, as he had pulled off your underwear along with the pants. You wanted to close your legs out of reflex, but the restraints wouldn't let you. He brought his hand down to lightly run his pointer finger along your slit as he leaned forward slightly.

"I apologize, but I can't seem to find my speculum. Mind if I use my fingers instead?~" The Rick spoke with a somehow audible smirk before slipping two of his gloved fingers inside you without warning or hesitation. The feeling made you gasp and emit a shaky moan from your throat, causing the male to simply smirk wider as he started pumping his fingers in and out of you.

There were a few moments where it was just him fingering your moaning and shuddering body before he stopped, slowly slipping his soaked fingers out of your cunt as he looked at you and licked them clean lewdly. His actions made you blush, turning your head away, yet his free hand gripped your chin and forced eye contact with him.

"I'm gonna need a sample of your discharge to check it for STDs. Looks like I'll have to harvest that myself, hm~?" He spoke softly, bringing his hands to his skirt to lift it up, pulling his throbbing erection out of his briefs. Your head was propped up just enough to see the length. You couldn't help but stare and blush at the size of it.

He shifted his hips forward to grind against you, letting out a low groan from finally getting contact on his member that was clearly aching for attention. You let out a small moan as well as he placed his hands on the table on either side of you. "Ready...?"

You quickly nod as you start to grow rather desperate yourself, your hips shifting to meet his grinds. "Good~" He purred out before he lined himself up with your entrance, pushing himself in slowly as he shuddered. "Ah...-" You shakily moaned along with him, your hips rolling slightly to try and push him deeper.

"Mmm, good girl... Tak-Taking my cock so well...~" He muttered as he started to slowly thrust in and out of you. You could do nothing but moan out in pleasure as you gripped at your restraints. You wanted so badly to just reach out and grip his shoulders, to wrap your legs around him, but the leather binding your wrists and ankles to the table wouldn't let you.

All of the other sounds in the room, like the gentle whirring of medical machinery and quiet bubbling of various serums and halzingers, were drowned out your soft moans and his occasional groan. It was times like these where you wish you could speak, mainly to beg for more. You bucked your hips slightly in an attempt to get him to thrust faster, and luckily he took the sign and started to fuck you faster with a bonus of harder as well.

Your moans grew louder as he thrust, his own groans getting more frequent. "O-Oh, fuck...~" He moaned out as he leaned forward to nip and suck at one of your breasts, clearly trying to keep himself contained. Your back arches slightly when you felt all the intense pleasure shoot through your body, feeling yourself being pulled closer to the edge of release already, but you could definitely tell he was as well.

You whimpered softly before rather loudly moaning out, your whole body shuddering as the knot in your stomach broke, releasing heavily on his cock. When he felt you release, he quite suddenly pulled out of you and wrapped his hand around his shaft, pulling away from your breast and finishing himself off on your abdomen with his own loud moan.

You eventually went completely limp, panting heavily from your orgasm. Surgeon Rick's tinted glasses were crooked and his hair was disheveled even worse than it already was, tucking his softening member back into his boxers and fixing himself up. "This was all just a dream..." You heard him murmur quietly before feeling another prick in your neck. You were confused as all hell before drifting off.

You then woke up back where you were before everything happened, your clothing back on your body that was currently laying in the soft grass. Was it really all just a dream...? Did your body and mind somehow know enough that it was a dream by the end of it to tell you it really was all a dream? You tried to stand, but you felt weak. You saw a 90s eyesore looking Rick in the distance with an old-school computer monitor, rushing up to you when he saw you on the ground.

"Oh, snap! You good down there, chica?" He spoke as he knelt down next to you with a seemingly worried expression. You couldn't see his eyes since they were covered by rather odd sunglasses with white, blue, and hot pink tinting them in wave patterns, as well as a visor. You simply nodded, trying to get up once more, but failing miserably. He grabbed your arm and slung it over his shoulder to help you get up.

"You sure you're good, dawg?" He asked again as you hesitated, before shaking your head. "The hell happened?" He responded as a result of you shaking your head. You pulled your hands together to the best of your ability with him holding you up and signed ' I just had a really weird fucking dream, and for some reason, I'm just so weak... ' He nodded in response, blushing lightly as he looked down at your chest. "Damn, you're cuttin' some mad glass, though..." You look down to see what he was talking about before you blushed rather intensely out of embarrassment, pulling your free arm closer to your body in an attempt to cover up your breasts.

"Aight, homeslice, where's your crib? I'll take you back and then I'm gone." He smiled down at you as he placed the old computer down and pulled out his portal gun. You smiled back and signed the coordinates back to your house. He then shot a portal onto a nearby tree and then walked you through.

Once you were back at home, the Rick flashed a peace sign with a quick "peace out, homey!" Before leaving back through the portal, the swirls of green then disappearing with a small pop as you curled up on the couch and contemplated life. The shirt you had on looked exactly like the one you were wearing, but it didn't have any stitches on it from when Surgeon cut it off. Well, that was one sign that it could have really been just a dream... But why would you be so weak when you woke up? And he could have just given you a new shirt- wait...

Where the fuck was your bra?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one shot! This was the first ever thing I posted on AO3, and I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit weird, I really didn't know what to do, and I used a lot, and I mean, a lot of 90s slang at the end. My AO3 will be full of shit like this (Rick x Readers), and there will be lots more coming soon!
> 
> Peace out,  
> Author Kun


End file.
